Love You For Thousand Years
by angelari7
Summary: From the day she was born Bella was fascinated by Edward, until slowly, deeply she starts to fall in love with him. if it is fate who point you to your soul mate why didn't she get a better one? Why didn't fate stop her from falling for the most arrogant, unfeeling, stubborn mule of a guy in the whole world who makes her want to climb the wall most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I had in my file folder that I decided to share with you all. It is a story with short chapters that I'm hoping to update very regularly. Hope you all like it. And think of it as a Christmas gift from me :o)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga and as this is not edited all the mistakes belongs to me.**

**...LYFTY...**

**Chapter 1**

"Charlie, you got a call from Seattle general"

"What?... My God, Renee" Charlie panicked.

"Hey man, don't panic there was a call from your mother, looks like you are going to be a father soon"

Charlie froze and stood at the station unable to move from the spot.

"What are you waiting here, go, go" Harry Clearwater the Chief of police of the Seattle Police department patted his back.

Without waiting for another word Charlie hightailed out of the station and ran in to his service vehicle.

For the first time in his life he broke every traffic law in the book and drove like a maniac towards the Seattle general hospital.

He was feeling nervous and there was butterflies or is it big vultures pecking inside his stomach?

He parked the car haphazardly and ran inside,

He had to find Renee,

"Excuse me! My wife was brought here, do you know where she is?" the nurse that was minding the reception gave an incredulous look.

"I'm sure she is here, mind telling me her name?" She faced this kind of people every day saw knew how to get the relevant information.

"Oh! Sorry. It's Renee Swan" the young man gave a sheepish smile. Before the nurse could answer there was a loud call,

"Charlie! There you are, hurry up Renee is in labor" the older woman who was looking rather harried found her son in the lobby still dressed in his police uniform.

Charlie followed his mother and reached the labor room and was hurriedly changed in to scrubs, when he entered Renee was already pushing the baby out and the nervous father to be took his position next to his wife.

"One more big push Renee" the doctor coaxed.

"Ah! The head is crowning, wait and keep breathing until I tell you to push" Renee had a death grip on Charlie's hand but he was more interested in what was going to happen next and didn't notice it.

"All right, now give me a big push" Renee who had been breathing with the nurse gave the final push that gave his daughter to come out screaming.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Swan, you have a beautiful daughter" Both the parents were unable to take their eyes away from the squirming baby.

"So have you decided a name-"The doctor was interrupted by the mother of the newborn.

"Isabella, or Bella for short" she said with a bright smile.

"And Marie for her grandmother" she said looking at her husband who looked so happy and ready to leap and scoop his baby girl.

"All right, so welcome Isabella Marie Swan, how about we meet your parents" with that the doctor gave now clean and wrapped baby to the mother.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Anybody interested in reading the next chapter?**

**Aria.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I promised here is the next chapter. I loved all the comments you all are leaving me. So thank you very much and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM since this is not edited all the mistakes belongs to me.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Two hours ago,**_

"Miss Platt we tried our best Mrs Cullen has preeclampsia, and I think it is better now that she had reached her fortieth week we do an emergency caesarian section and get the baby as soon as possible." The doctor said to the sister who had a panicky look.

"Is something wrong" She looked ready to faint at the mere suggestion of something happening to her sister and the baby.

"We had monitored her condition to our best of capabilities and I think it is the best solution, why wait until her blood pressure to escalate" the Doctor answered.

"But I wanted to wait until my water breaks. Isn't it better that way? " Esme asked looking at the hospital staff that was getting ready for the surgical procedure and her sister standing next to her.

"Mrs Cullen, your blood pressure seems to elevating for the past few hours, I think it is best if we do the c section now" The doctor was adamant.

"Can't we wait until my husband gets here?" Esme looked more hopeful.

"A call came a few minutes ago there had been a huge accident on the one o one, Oh! Don't worry Carlisle is fine he is stuck there and it will take at least two more hours for him to reach the hospital Jane supplied.

"All right then, if you think this is best let's get on with it, I want to meet my baby girl" Esme said while giving her consent to the surgery.

"So Mrs Cullen does the baby have a name? you will be under anesthesia so it will be helpful if we know it beforehand" the nurse checking the instrument asked.

"I want to name her Carly Antonia. Carly comes from my husband whose full name is Carlisle Edward, and Antonia is from my side, both my sister and I have Antonia as a middle name so I thought to follow the tradition." She smiled.

"Carly Antonia Cullen, well that's a beautiful name" The nurse agreed.

"Are you sure about it sissy? Carlisle is swearing up and down that you are having a boy" Jane couldn't help but piped out.

"Oh pish posh, How can he know that, I'm sure that we are having a girl, aren't girls less trouble than boys? Baby Carly had been an angle for mummy except for the elevated blood pressure" She dismissed Jane's comment.

The doctor without any further trouble delivered the baby, but the mother was unconscious due to anesthesia and he came out of the operation theater to deliver the good news.

"Congratulations Ms Platt, your sister gave birth to a healthy boy" The doctor smiled and gave the squirming baby to the nurse.

"Ah! That's wonderful, may I see the baby? My brother in law is on the way and how is my sister?"

"There were no complications, she will wake in few hours and we are as we speak in the process of getting her to a new room. You can wait there" The doctor said with a smile.

Jane thanked the doctor and followed her sister to her private room.

Esme looked peaceful on her bed while Jane took a seat next to her waiting to give her the good news.

"I hope you are ready to accept your defeat Esme darling" she chuckled while holding her sisters hand and waiting for her brother in law.

**...**

**A/N: I know some of you wanted for me to leap in to the middle of the plot but this thing is going to be gradual. Hope you will like this babies because I do adore them.**

**Anyway have a nice day and thank you for all the love this seems to be receiving.**

**Aria.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm going to take few liberties in this chapter just remember this is a fiction and some of these things doesn't happen in real life.**

**Disclaimer: S M owns twilight saga since this is not edited all the mistakes belongs to me. Enjoy!**

**...**

**Chapter 3.**

"Oh, look at our baby Charlie, doesn't she look the cutest among all these babies" Renee murmured at her husband while they both watched little Isabella turning towards the little crib next to her and staring at the whimpering baby on it.

"Why is she kept between two boys? Shouldn't they keep her next to girls" Charlie grumbled.

"Don't be an idiot Charlie, they are just babies" Renee snickered at her husbands over protective comment on their daughter.

_God help that child or the one who decide to date her._

"I don't like the look of that brat who is disturbing my child's sleep" Charlie had his eyes on the whimpering baby who had her child's attention.

"Ah! You are here to see your baby? She had little bit of neonatal Jaundice but seems to be doing well" The nurse ushered them inside and they both made a bee line for their baby girl.

Renee picked up little Bella and started cooing at her, both Charlie and Renee were mesmerized by the baby.

"Why is that little guy is fussing so much?" Renee turned with her baby and looked towards the mewling boy in the next crib.

"Oh! His mother had surgery and is in recovery, I think he want to go to her mother" the nurse said with a fond smile.

"Wow, he is such a cutie, may I hold him?" The nurse nodded at her so she gave Bella to Charlie and picked the little baby boy.

"Hi, baby! My name is Renee and this little princess here is my Bella" Renee said picking the baby and walked next to Charlie and Bella.

The baby boy stopped his crying and stared at Renee with wide dark green eyes.

"Oh! Look Charlie, he got big green eyes. It's so rare and so lovely isn't it?"

Charlie grunted but in his mind there were no beautiful eyes in this world other than his little daughters.

"Owwww….. you are going to make a girl go crazy over these pretty eyes" Renee cooed at the boy.

"Mrs Swan, It looks like little Carly's mother is ready to have her baby" the nurse interrupted.

"I thought, this baby is a Boy?" She asked with a puzzle expression.

"It is a boy, but the mother thought she was having a girl and this is the name she gave us before she was anesthetized" The nurse chuckled.

"Oh, you poor baby. I'm sure your mummy will give you a manly name"

Renee gave a little kiss to the boys head and gave him to the awaiting nurse and watched the boy being taken away.

"Come my princess, it is time I take you from here" Renee took her baby and three of them went to their hospital room waiting for the doctor to give them green light to leave.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: You can see what I mean ha? Babies are not allowed to be touched by others except for the parents or guardians and the doctors or nurses so I hope you want mind it that in here I did it cause I really wanted to.**

**Anyway thank you for all the reviews I enjoyed reading them. Next chapter will be tomorrow until then have a nice day!**

**Aria.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope this doesn't have any obvious mistakes if it does please tell me, I really appreciate all the help and comments you guys leave behind.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga. This is not edited.**

**...**

**Chapter 4.**

Carlisle Edward Cullen stared at the long line of cars that kept moving at the snail phase, for a minute he wished he had a super power so he can fly away from this place and be next to his wife.

Carlisle worked as a junior partner in Cullen and Wilson associates. He was the next in line to inherit the law firm when his father retired when he felt like it, by the look of it the old man is going to die on his throne though.

So the demanding career and the demanding father was the reason that Carlisle was late to get to see his child being born and he didn't know who to blame for the circumstances he was in right now.

Was it his father's fault who felt that he needs to fly away to Chicago for a meeting with a client or the person who cause the accident that blocked the highway making it impossible for him to reach the hospital?

But secretly he was cursing his father, who got him roped in to the last minute meeting with a client.

An hour ago his Phone had died leaving him unable to contact his sister in law, and according to her Esme was already in the theater going through the caesarian section.

He hoped Esme was fine and so is the baby. He didn't want to think otherwise. He was going to sue his father if a hair was missing on his babies head. He hoped that the baby had hair.

It took close to an hour for him to reach the hospital and when he inquired about the whereabouts of his wife, Carlisle was directed to the maternity ward.

He was shown in to a room, and upon entering found his sister in law keeping guard over her sister.

"Ah! Carlisle, finally you got here. Esme is about to wake up any minute now" Jane said with a smile while she beamed at her brother in law.

"How is she? And how is the baby?" He said hurrying up to his wife's side.

The sudden commotion was able to wake Esme up from little by little and she stared around the two occupants.

"Car….Carlisle"

"Hey, darling I'm so sorry I was late" Carlisle bent down to leave a kiss on her head while Jane left the room to inform the doctor in charge.

"Wher- Where is…the baby?"

"I'm sure the baby is fine" Carlisle hoped that the baby was fine, if not he was sure Jane would have told him.

The doctor arrived with Jane following after him, he gave a thorough check up and left with the good news that their baby will be brought to the room in few minutes.

A minute later there was a knock and a nurse came to a room with a baby bundled in her arms, "Well

, congratulations Mr and Mrs Cullen, here is your baby boy Carly Antonia Cullen" She chuckled at the flabbergasted expression on the face of the father who took the child in to his arms.

Carlisle brought the baby to his wife who was eagerly waiting with open arms, "Love, why does our boy have a girl name?"

Jane who had been watching all of this silently burst in to laughter while her sister gave the stink eye and cooed at the baby.

**...**

**A/N: Any thoughts, complains and advice please!**

**Aria.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 5.**

Renee didn't want to leave her nine months old baby in the care of someone else, but what can you do, she had to go to work now she had finally got the job and they are asking her to come to work as soon as possible.

With difficulty she took her baby out of the baby seat and stared at the sleeping child in her arms.

_I can't do this._

"Ah! Renee you are here. Come, come" Sue Clearwater's warm voices came at the minute she decided to bolt in front of the house.

Sue Clearwater ran a day care center which came as highly recommended and not to mention that she and her husband were friends with them. Clearwater day care center was picky and took only limited number of children so it was like a God's gift to Renee when she finally found the place to leave her little girl.

"Don't worry girl, I would look after your baby, and she loves her aunty sue. Don't you gorgeous" Sue cooed at the baby and took her out of Renee's hands.

"Off you go darling, I will keep this little munchkin with me" Sue said giving the nudge Renee desperately needed.

After kissing the sleeping baby few times and glancing at the duo from inside the vehicle Renee finally drove away.

"We are going to meet so many new babies today, what do you think Bella love? Would you like to meet them?" Sue said walking the steps in to the day care center.

…

**A/N: If there are any mistakes please be kind to point them out to me and thank you so much for all the reviews and reading this one. If you guys want pics I can post them in FB, tell me what you think. Have a nice day!**

**Aria.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You will meet the Edward after his name was changed, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 6.**

"Claire, please get little josh away from grumpy Eddie" Sue who was feeding a fruit cup to Bella stared at the two little boys sitting on the mat playing with the toys scattered around.

"Oh no! Josh no, no don't take Eddies toys" Claire who heard Sue's instructions pulled the boy away from the baby that was ready to throw a tantrum.

She put situated Josh in the other corner of the room and sat next to Sue taking a deep breath.

"Is he an only child?" this was her second day working at the day care center. Claire was naturally curious about the babies she has to take care and asked Sue.

"Hmmm….Yes he is, just a little bit territorial isn't her? I'm sure as he grows up it will change" Sue said while finishing up feeding Bella and putting her down on the mat.

Sue loved little Edward, he is the picture perfect angelic baby but once you touch his stuff, it only takes him two seconds to turn in to a grump who throws a tantrum she hadn't see in her life so far.

While adults were busy, little Bella looked around and her gaze riveted to the dark red toy next to the little boy happily trying to munch on a ball.

With sudden vigor she crawled towards the toy but the movement of the boy attracted her attention.

When little Bella's hand reached up next to the red toy which was a duck the boy stopped his chewing and stared.

"Oh no… no, Bella. Come on I'll give you a nice ducky, that is Eddie's and he doesn't share" Claire who saw the child reaching for the red duck ran up to her and picked up the girl who fussed a little while staring at it and then slowly started to cry.

It took Claire nearly thirty minutes to get Bella to sleep and finally she put the girl on a cot and went away.

For the rest of the day Bella kept trying to crawl towards Edward and his toys and both Claire and Sue kept their eyes on the little girl because two babies throwing tantrums were hard to take care of other than just one.

When Renee came to pick her baby Bella was looking rather happy, so she thanked Sue and picked up her child and diaper bag and got the baby in the car.

While buckling her seat belt Renee looked through the rear view mirror and stared at her happily murmuring and smiling baby girl who kept munching on some toy.

"What do you have their baby Bell?" She smiled at her child.

"Is that a duck? Oooo…that is a beautiful red ducky you got there" Renee said while looking at Bella who was staring out of the window while happily chewing her duck.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: How was it? Well I'm there in the FB if you want to find me and if you want the pictures of this story so far tell me I will post them there. Have a nice day! and thank you for all the love this is receiving.**

**Aria.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wish you a Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer:SM owns Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 7.**

"Mrs Clearwater….." Esme Cullen called the woman who ran Clearwater day care center her baby was currently being looked after.

"Ah! You are here to pick up Edward, come on in." they both went to the play area where Edward was staring out of the window.

"Hello, my little boy. Were you good today?" Esme cooed while picking up her child and moving towards Sue.

"Oh! He is little bit shy with the other kids, I'm sure it will all get better after sometime as he get use to all these new people" Sue said while giving Edward's baby bag to Esme.

"He is little bit territorial isn't he? He doesn't like me paying attention to my husband sometimes." Esme said with a chuckle.

"I pity the girl who will catch his eyes" At Esme's comment both women started to laugh.

"I think it is the only child syndrome, that's what we call it around here when kids who are only child behaves little bit territorial with their things and people, I'm sure he will grow out of it"

"That's what my husband seems to think too, we are hoping to try for another baby in few years, hopefully this time a girl" Esme said with a fond smile while she rock Edward.

"We thought Edward was a girl too, he didn't want to show the goods throughout my pregnancy, my little stubborn boy"

"Ah! That must have been a problem when you are designing the nursery" Sue sympathized.

"Oh! The nursery was not a problem, I had this green and brown theme going on, and the problem was with all the girly clothes I designed. I'm a designer and you can imagine my enthusiasm" they both laughed.

"I'm sure you will get the opportunity to use them"

"I do have few ideas…..anyway, shall we go love?" Esme looked at the baby who was now peering above her shoulder.

After taking her departure Esme Cullen walked out in to the pavement where her Mercedes was already parked.

When she passed a little Nissan parked behind her car Edward started to struggle and peer around her body, "What are you struggling to see young man?" Esme turned around.

Edward was bending and trying to reach for the car. Esme looked inside the vehicle. There was a baby happily slobbering on a red duck while her big eyes were staring at them.

"Ah! Isn't that ducky looks like your one? Come on when we go home we will get your ducky and play" Esme walked up to her car leaving the other vehicle to drive away.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, I feel your love and Wish all your wishes come true in the new year!.**

**Thank you for taking an interest in this and hope you will help me to improve. Have a wonderful day!**

**Aria.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Happy 2015! After a long time isn't it. I'm sorry I didn't get the time to update this one as usual the only thing I can say is I have exams and I had one earlier and then I fell asleep.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 8.**

_**At age 4,**_

Bella stared at her fellow classmates while swinging halfheartedly in one of the playground swings. She didn't understand why her mother wouldn't come to pick her from the kindergarten. As far as she remembers only her grandma Marie or her daddy came to pick her.

One day Bella had questioned her grandma and she had explained how mommy had to live in heaven, she wished for one day her mom to come and take her home.

"Do you want to play with Barbie's until our mummies come to pick us up?" Bella turned towards the two girls and shrugged.

She got out from the swing and followed them to the class. The class room was empty except for a lone boy sitting in the corner working on a jigsaw puzzle who didn't pay any attention to the girls as they made a little circle and sat around a table.

"Where is your Barbie?" One of the little girl asked Bella and she picked her one from inside her bag.

"Yuk, why does it have short hair? Barbie's s'pose to have long shiny hair" The other girl asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"It got tangled" Bella said shyly. "And I didn't know what to do, so I cut her hair"

"But how can you play Barbie when your one has no hair" The two girls started to comb their dolls leaving Bella alone to stare at her bald Barbie doll with a forlorn look.

"Bella! Your grandmother is here to pick you up" Their kindergarten teacher Mrs Sherry said peaking in to the room.

The other two girls soon forgot their Barbie's and left them in the classroom and went to play in the swings.

After sometime when their parents came to pick the girls up they ran to collect their bags and toys. Upon entering the room both girls found their pretty Barbie dolls, sans hair.

The classroom was empty and the teacher or the parents couldn't find the culprit, the girls pointed towards little Bella Swan but she had already left while the girls were playing and when she left the dolls were intact.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with me, I'm going to try and update this everyday so hope you all will be still here. Thank you so much for all the reviews and love this is receiving and I'm happy that people are reading this. If you have any complains or thoughts please leave a pm or review, I like reading them so much.**

**Aria.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**...**

**Chapter 9.**

_**At the age of six,**_

"Tori, can I have your piece of Chocolate cake, please? I don't want to eat peanut butter cookies" Bella pouted and stared at her friend's lunch box.

"Here Bella, you can have mine" Jasper who was sitting next to his twin sister said with a happy smile and gave his one to the girl.

"Thank you Jasper, here you can have my cookie"

"Jazzy, you can't eat peanut butter. Remember what happened last time" Victoria scowled and picked up his cookie and took a bite.

"Bella, do you think Mr Charlie will take me home in the police car?" Jasper asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yup, but you will have to ask him nicely" Bella said with a beautiful smile to which Jasper beamed.

"I don't want to get in the police car, only people who break law goes in it" Victoria looked little bit afraid of the idea.

"Don't be a sissy Tori, Police men also go in those cars, they don't break the law" Jasper scowled at his twin.

"Bella, you are coming for my birth day party right?" Leah piped up next to Bella.

"Yes I am Granny said she will make brownies" Bella said with a big smile.

"Oooh! I love your grandma's brownies" Jasper said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Did you ask everyone to come to your party?" Victoria wanted to know.

"No, I'm going to Disneyland this year so mommy and daddy said I can't have a big party" Leah pouted.

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: Hello, I hope you all liked this and the next chapter will be updated soon. Have a nice day and thank you for all the love this story is getting from all of you.**

**Aria.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#############################################################################**

**Chapter 10.**

"All right children, today we are going to do something special, who want to do something special?"

"Me!"

"ME!

There was a chorus of young enthusiastic voices in the class room.

"So today is the Valentine's Day, Does everyone know what Valentine's Day means?"

"It is the day mommy get flowers" Came one reply.

"And Chocolate"

There were various kinds of replies.

"All right, so today we are going to make cards for the person we love. We love everyone in this class don't we? So I won't everybody to make a card or as much as you like and then give it to the people you like and love" The teacher said to the buzzing six year olds in her classroom.

The class room was an utter chaos and at the end of the day every kid had finished his or her Valentine card.

Most of them exchanged their cards and the coolest girls and boys got more than one card which was amusing to the teacher.

Bella didn't get a card and she didn't give her own card to anyone in the class room too, which didn't go unnoticed by the teacher.

When the school ended and Bella waited for her Granny to pick her up, the teacher made her way to little Bella, "So, did you get a special Valentine card?" she asked sitting next to the little girl.

"No. I didn't give my card so nobody gave me theirs"

"So, why didn't you give your card to someone?"

"Because I want to give my card to daddy, my mommy is in heaven and she can't sent a card to daddy, so I'm giving my one"

The reply made the teacher to hug the girl tighter to her body, "I'm sure your daddy will love it"

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: A day late I know but don't worry I will post to the best of my ability. Edward is in the story and I hope you all will like the characters in this story. Have a nice day and enjoy.**

**Aria.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight saga.**

**#####################################################################################################**

**Chapter 11.**

"I got two cards, do you like them?" Victoria showed her Valentine's Day cards she received in the school.

"Who did you give your one to?" Leah asked from Bella, while looking at the picture painted on Victoria's one.

"I gave it to daddy"

"Didn't you get any?" Leah asked with wide eyed horror.

Bella shook her head and kept on drawing her picture.

"I'm sure you would have got one if Jazz was at school today, but he has fever and been sleeping the whole day" Toria said glumly.

"Give him the cookies I brought, he will feel better after eating them. He loves grannies homemade Chocolate chip cookies" Bella said getting up and ready to go home.

Bella was picked up by her father and she got a whole box of chocolate from him. Charlie Swan loved his daughter like crazy and was heart warmed at receiving the card earlier that day.

It was after dinner Bella went to do her homework that day. When she opened her bag and got her picture book a little card was sticking out of it.

She pulled it out of the pages and looked at the picture painted beautifully. It was of a teddy bear with a heart and she loved it.

Bella opened it but there were more pictures and her name written on it. She didn't know who gave it to her_. _

_So how can she thank who ever made her the card,_ she wondered.

That night when Charlie Swan came in to tuck his daughter she was already sleep clutching a made up Valentine Card in her hand.

Charlie smiled while looking at it and kept it next to her bedside lamp and switched of the lights, he was glad that someone had given her a card.

_Will he have to go and check on the little punks!..._

**#####################################################################################**

**#####################################################################################**

**A/N: I hope you like it, and thank you so much for all the reviews I'm so sorry I didn't get to reply them but I will eventually. Have a nice day!**

**Aria.**


End file.
